


Mysterium Fidei [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never told a single motherfucker walking this planet what went down here. Wasn't the business of nobody but you, him and God. She wasn't your mother or your girlfriend or even your motherfucking friend. Maybe if you told her, though, maybe she'd leave. You know you'd walk away from it if you could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterium Fidei [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mysterium Fidei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604715) by [tawnyPort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/pseuds/tawnyPort). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Mysterium%20Fidei.mp3) | 19:19 | 17.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mysterium-fidei) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
